The present invention relates to moving textile items in a vending machine from the storage area to the dispensing chute and, in particular, it concerns a side-grip method for grasping the textile items.
It is current practice in the art of vending machines configured for dispensing garments and other textile items to package the item. Packaging keeps the textile item contained during the transfer for the storage area to the dispensing chute. While this simplifies the dispensing process, it adds time and expense to the overall vending process in the form of cost of the packaging used and the time require to insert the item into the package.
There is therefore a need for a side-grip method of grasping and moving textile items in a vending machine from the storage area to the dispensing chute that does not require the textile item to be packaged and a device configured to implement such a method.